


Strength In Courage

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: It's as he's waiting for Jeno to return that Jaemin spots the rumblings of something going on near the bar. It's crowded for a weekday evening and he glances at their security like a reflex, assessing the danger before a head turns and Jaemin sees the mask and understanding dawns. It's Jeno. He's surrounded by bodies, scrabbling for the attention of the bar staff. He's in trouble.~ 00'line are out at a club when Jaemin and Jeno get caught up in a drunken fight.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Nomin (Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin)





	Strength In Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a quick little thing I wrote because [A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun) inspired me this morning on twitter. Thanks, chicka. :) I don't do angst that often, so this is something a bit different from me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

In the blink of an eye, Jaemin has gone from Incheon airport to the dorm and out again, ending up at some club spot Donghyuck dragged the 00'line to that night because Mark was still on a flight coming back from his SuperM activities and Donghyuck didn't want to admit to anyone that he was missing him and needed a distraction. Quite why that had to involve Dream, Jaemin didn't know, but he'd stopped questioning Donghyuck years ago and just rolled with it, watching wistfully as Chenle escaped back to his house and using Jisung still being underage as his excuse.

Jaemin was tired and not really in the mood for heavy EDM music, but Renjun had grabbed Donghyuck's wrist as soon as they were inside and headed straight for the bar, leaving him behind with an equally quiet Jeno. He hadn't even removed his mask from their quick pit-stop to the dorm as Donghyuck reassured them that he'd worked something out with their manager-hyungs to let them be here with minimal security who would stay back a little, providing they behaved themselves. They'd been in the idol world for long enough now that they knew what that meant and no one intended to break the rules and cut short their fun.

So, it's a pity that a couple of the other patrons didn't get that memo too. 

To stop him falling asleep on his shoulder like he definitely wanted to, Jaemin had sent Jeno to get them a drink each when it was clear that Renjun and Donghyuck would be shuffling onto the dancefloor after they got theirs. Normally, Jaemin would join them, but all he really wanted to do was stay quiet, get through this with his sleepy boyfriend by his side then go back to the dorm and sleep for a good 12 hours. 

It's as he's waiting for Jeno to return that Jaemin spots the rumblings of something going on near the bar. It's crowded for a weekday evening and he glances at their security like a reflex, assessing the danger before a head turns and Jaemin sees the mask and understanding dawns. It's Jeno. He's surrounded by bodies, scrabbling for the attention of the bar staff. He's in trouble.

Jaemin is out of the booth they've commandeered before he's conscious of moving, long legs squeezing him through the gaps between people with murmured apologies no one can actually hear over the pounding bass in their ears. Once he reaches the circle of men around his boyfriend, Jaemin gets shoved back a little with the shifting wave of them moving like a menacing tribe of sharks, closing in on their prey. Jeno can handle himself just fine if pushed, but that's the key. When not on stage, he's a generally shy person around people he doesn't know well and the men confronting him sets Jaemin's teeth on edge. He can be quiet too, but not when someone needs him to step up.

And step up, he does, hearing the men's words now as he finally reaches them and tries to half stand in front of Jeno protectively. He feels Jeno grasp his jacket sleeve as he does so, making him relieved that he's done the right thing.

"Oh, who's this?" one of the men laughs mockingly, snarling. "Who do you think you are? His bodyguard?!"

The group looks to be in their thirties and some even seem to be foreigners. Furthermore, Jaemin's not arrogant enough to assume they know who he is, even if his question is rather ironic. Instead of the truth, he tries to diffuse.

"Sorry, but are we bothering you?" he asks, dialling up his mega-watt smile. Jeno tugs his sleeve, as if wanting to back out, but Jaemin can't now. He won't.

It's the wrong thing to say. The loudest, brashest man puffs up his chest and takes a step forward. "Yeah, you are! We need to get to the bar too y'know. We have just as much right as you."

"I was watching," Jaemin says tightly, expression darkening. "My - my friend wasn't in your way, so you just decided to pick a fight for no reason."

"Ha!" he scoffs, looking at the group. "Listen to the oracle here! He knows what happened apparently,"

"I don't care what happened." Jaemin snaps back, resisting Jeno's more insistent tugging on his sleeve. "Just leave my friend alone."

As the loud man glares at him but says nothing, quietly fuming, another voice pipes up from the crowd. "Doesn't look like a friend to me!" Bolstered by all his group's eyes swinging to Jaemin and Jeno, he smiles nastily. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple scared fairies, lads! Look at him shitting his pants clinging onto him! And what's with the mask? Scared to show your face?" His lip curls in disdain. "Poofter," he spits.

Jaemin feels a heady cocktail of rage and fear boil up hot inside him and he twitches on instinct, his pulse beating wildly. He wasn't going to do anything, still preferring to use his words to stand up for himself and Jeno, but concentrating on the vitriol leaves Jeno unprotected and all hell breaks loose. Someone vaults over the first line of men, primed and ready for a fight and before his friends or Jaemin can stop him, he lunges for Jeno with a fist. Jaemin reacts a second too late and pushes at his chest, watching him stagger backwards drunkenly after he's struck Jeno. Jaemin spins round to catch him, eyes widening when he sees him with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand cupping his nose.

"Hey, hey - you're okay - " Jaemin says hurriedly, "let me have a look,"

He pulls Jeno's mask to his chin and his stomach rolls unpleasantly as Jeno gingerly touches his nose and blood runs onto his fingers. "Oh no, Jaemin - "

Jaemin opens his mouth to reassure again. "Oi princess!" a yell cuts across before he can say anything to Jeno. "Get up here and fucking fight! Or are you too much of a sissy like your little boyfriend?"

Jaemin grits his teeth, refusing to lower himself to their level. He turns his head towards him, aware of someone else circling. For a second, he thinks it might be their security before there's a tap to Jeno's shoulder from the corner of Jaemin's eye and another punch thrown from behind. Jeno stumbles into Jaemin with a yelp and Jaemin grabs his jacket, realising that it's no use standing his ground anymore - he has to pull them out of there. He chooses a path where he came from, still packed with people but not ones looking for a fight and he ignores them yelling at their backs, hurtful cruel things that are only half swallowed up by the music.

He drags Jeno away until they reach their booth and his hands immediately curl around Jeno's biceps, soft in his hoodie. He's still holding his bloody nose and as the lights shift from colours to beams of bright white, Jaemin can see a red mark splotched over the beauty spot under Jeno's eye as well.

"Fuck!" he whimpers, letting the situation scare him now that they're out of it. "Babe, I'm so sorry, I - "

He knows they're safe when the two men from security they've brought with them come over to check on them and their brows melt into a concerned frown. "What happened?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Jaemin blurts out desperately, "We didn't do anything - they just - we - "

He drops Jeno's arms like he's been burnt and then feels an intense wave of shame for that too. Suddenly, Renjun and Donghyuck appear and their jaws drop when their eyes fall on Jeno. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing - " Jeno starts, muffled and nasal behind his pinching fingers.

"Like hell it is!" Donghyuck exclaims, frowning deeply. "Who did this?"

"Hey, calm down," Renjun tells him evenly, poking his side.

Jaemin only realises that one of their security must have briefly left the club when he pops back up again, imposing for all the right reasons. "The car is out front. Let's go."

His tone brooks no argument and, maybe for the first time ever, the boys _don't_ want to argue against it anyway. They quickly follow like ducklings, holding onto each other's shoulders as safety in numbers until they can pile into the car and speed away. Jaemin wishes he had his suitcase with them as he carries allsorts of stuff for Dream, preparing for any situation. It's another reason Chenle says he's the mom of the group, always organised for what might crop up. Instead, he has to sit with Jeno next to him, bloodied and bruised and the regret that he didn't just drag him away in the first place.

It's a too-short drive for them back to the dorm and one of the manager-hyungs is waiting for them, arms folded and stony faced. He gives Donghyuck and Renjun a brisk telling off for thinking it was a good idea to let the group get split up. They take it silently and Donghyuck disappears down the corridor to later be escorted back to 127's dorm whilst Jaemin and Jeno get their share. Renjun scuttles into their dorm and shuts the door to his room loudly, communicating that he'll be going to sleep right away.

Jaemin breathes in a little, waiting for it, before manager-hyung's eyes soften towards Jeno. "Are you okay? Let me see." With hesitant movements, Jeno lets go of his nose. "I don't think it's broken, but we'll check again in the morning. Go and wash your face."

Jeno nods a short bow, mutters a thank you and recognises a dismissal when he hears one. Jaemin catches him glancing worriedly at him, but he shakes his head just once quickly and lifts one corner of his mouth in a sort of smile but feels more like a weak grimace. Either way, Jeno enters the dorm and then it's just Jaemin and their manager-hyung left.

"What were you thinking?" he whispers, voice strained. "You know you can't make a scene - "

"I wasn't!" Jaemin interrupts, eyes widening and a blush blooming onto his cheeks when he realises he's talked back. He swallows and adds quickly, eyes downcast. "I was trying to help. Jeno was in trouble and I just - "

He stops himself and gestures vaguely, feeling as helpless as he did when Jeno got hit. Manager-hyung sighs heavily. "You should've called security. That's why we remind you they are there. It's important, especially in big crowds."

"It never used to be," Jaemin mutters churlishly.

"Yes, well." He's surprised when a hand lands gently on his shoulder. "Do us all a favour next time and walk away."

Something in his tone makes Jaemin look up and finally meet his eyes and he blinks. "You're not angry?"

He rolls his eyes and squeezes Jaemin's shoulder. "I was _scared_ for you. That's why I'm here. I needed to see for myself that you were all okay, that Jeno's okay."

"He keeps saying he's okay," Jaemin mumbles.

Manager-hyung chuckles. "That's very Jeno."

Jaemin understands. There's rules for a reason and whilst none of them started it, he shouldn't have gone in there without thinking enough about it first. He knows why he did though and it's probably why manager-hyung is still keeping him here, offering a listening ear. "They called us names," he admits, forcing the words out through a dry throat as he shuts his eyes for a moment, pushing away the reliving of the moment. "It was...really awful."

He feels his lip wobble and manager-hyung's hand pat the nape of his neck soothingly. "I'm sorry. That must've been tough. You're safe now."

However, the guilt still eats him up inside. "But Jeno - "

" - Go on." Manager-hyung says firmly, bringing their conversation to an end. "Go and check on Jeno. Then it's bedtime for both of you. I don't care that you're adults. You've had a long day."

He's not sure how much manager-hyung gets about the situation, why Jaemin feels so affected, but the mere mention of Jeno's name makes his heart flutter and want to leave his chest, like he's already inside the dorm before his feet can carry him there. All he wants now is to see him, to know he's truly as okay as he says he is. Something in their manager-hyung's eyes, tender and curious, tells Jaemin that he can talk about this another time if he wants. It is late and they have had an unbelievably long day, so Jaemin nods in a little bow too and enters the dorm, hearing Donghyuck's loud chatter fading as he and manager-hyung walk away.

Jaemin breathes for a long moment rested against the door. He checks the bathroom and the bedroom - Renjun's door next door still resolutely closed - before he finds Jeno in the kitchen, sitting at the island with his back to Jaemin. With his mask off, he looks so soft in his hoodie as he swivels a little from side to side on the stools they usually sit on at breakfast time. Then he turns enough for Jaemin to see his face and Jaemin feels that same sick to his stomach feeling from before as Jeno's bloodied fingers hold his nose.

Jaemin's about to loudly announce his presence when Jeno speaks. "I know you're there, Jaem. Come here." He flounders, caught off-guard, because Jeno's not even looking at him. "I can always feel you," he adds, quieter, and Jaemin feels the urge to rush over and kiss him. Instead, he does as he's told and comes to stand in front of Jeno.

"Are you okay, really? Is it still bleeding?"

Jeno nods, looking a little embarrassed. "I stopped holding it when I was looking for the first aid kit."

Jaemin tuts. "Rookie mistake." He turns to bend down and open one of the cupboards. "There's one in here, one in the bathroom and one in our bedroom." He stands, clutching the kit, to Jeno's raised eyebrow. "With different things. It's good to be prepared."

Pinching his nose again with one hand, Jeno uses his free arm to draw Jaemin in by his waist with a shaky grin. "Mhmm, what a good little Boy Scout you are, baby."

"Hey! Less of the little." He squirms with a giggle as Jeno pokes his side then gives his ass a squeeze. "Jeno-yah, stop! I'm trying to help."

He resumes just lightly holding him. "Sorry - you're right. Patch me up, doctor." Once the blood has stopped dripping for the second time, Jaemin cleans Jeno's hands of the dried, encrusted blood slowly and methodically. He's aware of Jeno's fixed stare never leaving his face, but he ignores him in favour of concentrating. "It wasn't your fault y'know."

Jaemin pauses. He can't help disagreeing, but thinks if he doesn't say anything then Jeno won't know. 

Like always, Jeno can read him so easily. He grabs Jaemin's wrist, trapping him. " _It wasn't_. You tried to protect me. I should be thanking you."

Jaemin scoffs then stops himself because it reminds him too much of how those men acted. He shakes his head. "I didn't do a very good job because you still got hit."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not Bruce Lee." His joke falls flat, so Jeno lifts Jaemin's hand to drop a kiss to his knuckles. A hand that didn't stoop to violence. "You did your best. You came to my rescue when I needed you. I don't feel as scared when you're with me."

"Sweet." Jaemin smiles slightly. He returns to his task, now carefully wiping Jeno's chin and mouth until there's no blood left. "Ditto, by the way."

He leaves the damp cloth on the island as Jeno grips his waist. Jaemin cups his face gently and their lips meet cautiously for a chaste kiss, sharing breath and the stillness around them. Since he landed back in Korea, Jaemin exhales properly and fully. No one can hurt them, they're safe now and they have each other to lean on, which is the most important thing.

He opens his eyes, but nearly goes cross-eyed when Jeno rests their foreheads together. "Everything is dazzling with you," he whispers, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

"Hey," Jaemin says just as quietly, "you stole my line."

"Well, it's _our_ line now."

Jaemin feels his heart warm considerably at the thought. Unthinkingly, he rubs his thumb against Jeno's cheekbone but comes back to himself when his boyfriend flinches, hissing. Jaemin remembers the red mark. He can see it now under the kitchen lights and winces in sympathy.

"Sorry, I'll try and do something for that too." Bracketed by Jeno's open legs, Jaemin rummages through the kit. There's actually not much he can do for a mark like that, but he still wants to look after Jeno a little while longer, so he presses a cold compress there to ease the ache then finishes with a spot of antiseptic cream on his finger to lightly dab around his eye, eyebrow and cheekbone. He can tell Jeno is humouring him at this point from his slightly hungry expression, obviously not quite done with the kissing part, but Jaemin feels the tiredness seep back into his bones now that the adrenaline of fight-or-flight has worn off.

How drained he feels must show on his face because Jeno immediately switches gears and tears nearly spring to Jaemin's eyes as he's gathered close, Jeno hugging him in thanks instead. He's okay and Jaemin just wants to forget tonight and get that 12 hour sleep. He says as much to his boyfriend.

"Can we cuddle?" Jeno asks, uncertain.

"Absolutely!" he answers, pulling him up out of his seat.

Jaemin leaves the first aid kit spread out over the island to be dealt with tomorrow. Everything can damn well wait until tomorrow because he's got the best boyfriend in the world offering cuddles in the best bed in the world (okay, Jaemin might be a little biased).

They strip down to t-shirts and underwear, not wanting the distraction of naked skin tonight, just comfort, and settle like puzzle pieces locked together from chests to hips to knees. Jaemin assumes Jeno will want to be held, so is shocked and almost emotional again when he wordlessly pulls Jaemin back into his chest for him to be the little spoon. Jaemin loves the feel of Jeno being within reach behind him, even if they're just standing around, talking to the rest of Dream. It's like his own personal, human-shaped, invisible blanket that he doesn't even need to feel to know is there, waiting, ready.

"I think I might look kinda cool with a black eye," Jeno says eventually into the darkened silence.

Jaemin shivers, not so keen. "You think you'll have a black eye?"

"Relax, Jaemin-ah," he chuckles, squeezing his arms around Jaemin's tensed up torso as he kisses his neck, careful not to bump his hurt nose. "We don't have any schedules for a while. I can go around the dorm looking like your tough hot boyfriend."

"You _are_ ," he says, on a yawn, lulled by warmth and safety and Jeno. "You're my tough hot boyfriend." It feels wonderful to say _boyfriend_ after those assholes at the club tried to sully it.

Jeno nuzzles his ear sleepily, pleased. "And you're my knight in shining armour, baby."

He groans at the whispered cheesiness and he can tell from the puff of air on the back of his neck from Jeno's giggle that he did it deliberately to get him to stop worrying. Jaemin's not sure he'll ever stop worrying about Jeno, in general, but as sleep tugs him under he knows that Jeno's here, he's okay, and really that's all that matters.

Three days later, Jeno's black eye blooms, dark and obvious. 

Their manager-hyungs are unimpressed because it's hard to hide physical injury, only mollified when someone points out that promotions and tour have ended and also caught up in finding Donghyuck helplessly cute as he regales everyone with exaggerated stories for how Jeno's black eye came to be until the real cause is a distant memory.

They're almost glad when Mark comes home and can direct Donghyuck's attention back to him until he asks Jeno what happened, his eyes as round as saucers, and Donghyuck butts in with a loud stage-whisper that it was "an unfortunate sex thing".

Jaemin vows to never go clubbing with Donghyuck again. 

Or at least to never let him tell tall tales about him and Jeno.

Neither of those promises last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
